


Hide and Seek

by ibelieveinguardianangels



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinguardianangels/pseuds/ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: ""I'm not playing hide and seek." Jack spat in anger, but Aaron could see the panic in his son's eyes as they flickered towards him... "Bad things happen when you hide."" It's an innocent game for Henry, but Jack doesn't have the best track record when it comes to hide and seek. One-Shot. Complete.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on August 1, 2020.  
> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Jack is 6 and Henry is 4.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Aaron and JJ shared a look as the voices coming from Jack’s bedroom became louder and louder, the two boys becoming more and more angry with one another. Both parties abandoned their coffees at the kitchen table and followed the sound of the raised voices to find Jack and Henry in a heated argument in the middle of the room.

The first thing Aaron noticed was Jack’s defensive body language. It perfectly mirrored his own when he was in a confrontation, arms folded over his chest, legs shoulder width apart. Even his eyebrows were furrowed in a copy of the infamous Hotchner glare.

The second thing he noticed were the tears welled up in Jack’s eyes, threatening dangerously to spill over.

“Jack, buddy,” he called over the sound of their arguing, “what’s going on?”

But it wasn’t Jack who answered him.

“He’s a baby.”

Aaron bristled a little at the insult, but when he heard JJ’s sharp reprimand of ‘Henry!’ he chose to let it go.

“Why is Jack a baby?” He asked instead, forcing himself to stay calm despite the urge to protect his son.

“I’m not playing hide and seek.” Jack spat in anger, but Aaron could see the panic in his son’s eyes as they flickered towards him. He rushed to reassure his son that it was okay, he didn’t have to play hide and seek if he didn’t want to.

“There are plenty of other games to play.” JJ was clearly trying to diffuse the situation as much as he was.

“Everything else is boring.” Henry grumbled moodily. JJ chastised him again.

“Aaron and Jack have been nice enough to invite us into their home for dinner. Be respectful.”

In the time it had taken JJ to correct Henry’s misbehaviour, Jack had scurried across the room to latch onto his dad’s leg, his little fingers clinging tightly to his belt loops.

Aaron instinctively put a hand on his son’s head, stroking the soft hair there. He then lowered himself to his knees so he was at Jack’s height.

“You don’t have to play hide and seek, buddy. We’ll find something else to do.” Aaron promised. He chose to ignore Henry as he stomped his foot and let out a wail of frustration, clearly annoyed that he wasn’t getting his way.

JJ, red-faced, borrowed a corner to plant her son in to stave off the brewing temper tantrum.

Hearing the commotion, Jack buried his face in Aaron’s t-shirt and wrapped his little arms tightly around his neck.

Aaron’s hand danced comforting up and down his son’s back. It did nothing to soothe him and when Jack pulled away from the hug, Aaron couldn’t help but sigh at when he saw large tears falling down Jack’s cheeks.

Jack’s hands balled into fists as he reached up to rub at his eyes and soon there were two bawling little boys in the Hotchner household.

“What is it, Jack?” Aaron asked in the voice he reserved only for his son. Jack, to his credit, attempted to answer through his tears but the words were garbled and indecipherable. Aaron had to interrupt him to calm him down enough so that he could understand what he was saying.

“Bad things happen when you hide.”

“What do you mean?” Aaron was genuinely confused.

“Like mommy.”

Aaron felt his heart sink and he tightly embraced his son.

“I hid. And mommy’s never coming back.”

Jack’s words were muffled by Aaron’s clothing, but they still caused a lump to leap into his throat. Aaron felt Jack’s little body begin to tremble in his arms and he honestly had no idea what he could say to comfort his little boy.

“I’m not playing hide and seek.” Jack cried and Aaron buried one hand in the hair at the back of his head, holding him tighter still.

“I understand, Jack. You don’t have to play hide and seek. I promise.”

Aaron held his son until he began to calm, his sobs turning to sniffles.

Finally Jack pulled back from the hug, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

“I feel sick, daddy.”

Aaron wasn’t surprised. He couldn’t have a meltdown like that without having some physical after effects. Aaron took a good look at his son’s face – he looked exhausted.

“You want to lie down?”

Jack nodded.

“Shall I ask Miss JJ and Henry to go home?”

Another nod.

“You want to say bye?”

This time Jack shook his head.

“Can I watch Mommy?”

“Of course you can.” Aaron promised, setting up the DVD player before kissing his son on his forehead and going to find JJ.

JJ was easy to find. She was standing with her back to the still sobbing Henry, leaning against the island with her elbows, pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand. Aaron quietly placed a hand on her back to announce his presence.

“Jack’s very upset,” Aaron said, taking a seat on the opposite side of the island. “He wants me to ask you and Henry to go home. Usually, I’d convince him to let Henry stay, for dinner at least, but-,”

JJ nodded understandingly as Aaron’s sentence trailed off.

“Henry needs a nap.” JJ admitted. “He’s always a terror when he’s tired.”

A moment passed while the two waited for Henry’s time out to be over. JJ had told Aaron that it would have been over ages ago if Henry had stayed in time out instead of fighting her.

After receiving an apology and a kiss from Henry, and making sure Aaron was given one too, JJ sent Henry to collect his belongings.

“I’m not sure where everything went wrong,” JJ began apologetically.

“Jack associates hide and seek with Haley-,” Aaron couldn’t finish his sentence. He couldn’t bring himself to say the word; for a moment he fought the burn of nausea in his gut. Luckily, JJ understood.

“Oh Aaron, I’m sorry.”

Aaron shook his head.

“No apologies needed.”

But JJ wasn’t finished.

“Henry doesn’t understand. I mean, he understands that Jack’s mommy’s in Heaven but he doesn’t know the details. He’s 4. I didn’t think it was appropriate to tell him the details -,”

“JJ,” Aaron interrupted the rambling. “I understand. Henry doesn’t need to know the details. Let him enjoy his childhood, he doesn’t need to know what kinds of monsters are out there. I wish Jack had never had to find out.” He glanced towards Jack’s bedroom door.

JJ met his gaze when he turned back to her. “How is Jack?”

“He’s struggling.” Aaron admitted. “I thought he’d get better as he got older but it seems each year he’s getting worse. Nightmares, flashbacks, bedwetting… he can be perfectly happy one moment, crying the next because it hit him that his mom’s gone.”

“He’s grieving.” JJ surmised.

“I’ve suggested talking to myself or Jessica but he doesn’t want to make us sad. I’ve suggested grief counselling but he doesn’t trust anyone he doesn’t know. I don’t know what else I can do.”

“Just be there for him.” JJ advised. “He’s adjusting to a big change in his life, and everybody grieves in a different way. These things take time.”

Aaron nodded. “I know. But he’s my little boy.”

“It’s hard to watch them struggling.”

“It’s hard to see him upset.” Aaron agreed.

JJ squeezed Aaron’s upper arm gently, a silent comfort.

Finally, Henry reappeared with the toys he had brought along and later discarded scattered around Aaron’s living room.

“I’m sorry, again, for today.” She said as she led Henry to the door and helped him put on his shoes and coat.

“JJ, its fine. Honestly. We’ll have to rearrange.”

“And plan some activities in advance.”

Aaron allowed himself a small smile and nodded in agreement.

“Thank you for inviting us.”

“Thank you for coming.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I better go check on-,”

“Absolutely. Go ahead. I’ll see you at work.”

Aaron made certain the front door was locked and secure, and then made his way back to his son’s room. For a moment he watched Jack from the doorway. His son’s eyes were heavy lidded, his cheeks puffy. Aaron crossed the room, joining the little boy on his bed. Jack immediately turned into the comfort Aaron brought, resting his head on his chest.

Aaron knew Jack was listening to his heartbeat.

He pulled the comforter over the both of them, absently rubbing Jack’s back in soothing circles as they watched Haley and Jack on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I thought it was important that Hotch had Jack hide while Foyet was in the house. I figured that something like that would have had an effect on Jack, but it’s never looked into.   
> Sorry if Henry comes across bratty… he’s just a tired, hungry 4 year old who wanted to play hide and seek before dinner.   
> Please review and let me know what you think.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


End file.
